fallout_yuropfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Gamma
Other names: Children of Caneen, Gamma Faith Established: around 2090-2100 Type: Technological based redemption religion Symbol: an stylized nuclear symbol Hierarchy: Patriarch on the top, as Brother Book, the rest are profession-based by the name of the task ex.: Brother Arms, who leads the guards, Brother Cheese, who makes cheese Dogma: The Great War was the purification of the world and those who lives now are (and accept the Gamma) the Pure Ones. Cleared all their sins by the Holy Gamma Radiation. _____________________________________________ History The Gamma was first mentioned around 2100 in Centro (pre-war name Budapest), where a man called Brother Book made few miracles. He did end the New Plague in the city which ravaged since months and killed hundreds. He gave back the sight of some blind and others said he cant be killed by bullets. He got some Followers and they started to (re)build their Cathedral in the central of Centro. When they opened the doors of the Temple, they were already a thousand follower and a dozen joined the new forming belief. Brother Book established a group of elite soldiers called the Gamma Corps, which became a fearsome armed sub-organization. The City is accepted their presence and slowly the Gamma take over the city as ideological leading power. Brother Book did revelations over the ghouls, and placed them into a protected status as Honored Ones, who lived before the Purification, and survived it, which shows their worthy. The ghouls were very thankful for this and they could now freely tresspass the city's roads without fear of being attacked just because what they are. After the NATO-Red Army wars began in the first decade of the 22. century, the Gamma Cult had to decide which side they will support. The decision was made when the Red Army invaded Centro with a sizable force and occupied the city. Brother Book and Colonel Murag had been discussed the agreement between the two faction and the result was the status of super mutants as Chosen Race of humanity. The acceptance of super mutants also has risen as well the military power of the Gamma Cult. Dogma The basic ideology of the Cult is that the current world, the Wasteland is the Paradise, which have been cleaned by the Great War's Fire. Cleaned by radiation and sunfire the sins of Humanity. Those who survived are the people who Right to Live if follows the Gamma Cult. The Cult also worships the radiation as pure force of purification, the bomb craters and sites where the power of the Atom can be seen. Those who don't accept the Knowledge of Gamma, should be try to convert or they have to be destroyed if oppose the Cult. There is a Prophecy of a Second Apocalypse but not by Bombs, but by Man. Rituals, Ceremonies There are few rituals within the Gamma Cult: - Weekly Ceremony: the believers are called by bomb sirens to the local temple. At the entrance a brother (or sister) offers some Yet for free those who accept the Gamma. Next inside there is the beginning of the ceremony, starts with a holy examination for any disease or wounds, and with a Geiger counter for everyone. If anyone is over a certain dose of rad, will be spoken with, and his journey. If its beyond saving they will be led to the Gateway for Gamma. If they can be saved and worthy for saving or even to became one of the Elders as ghouls, they will be cured. - Gateway Ceremony: those who are chosen to be gifted (or some cases to be punished) will be delivered to Centro, where is in the main Cathedral, the Basil is stands. There is a great focused nuclear reactor, which can make concentrated gamma rays into a small chamber. This is where these people will be rewarded. All those who believe in the Gamma will sent to Heaven, and all those who against it wil be perished. .